Season 5 Fan Fiction
by RJJ036
Summary: A season 5 fan fiction. Will have some storylines from the actual season 5.
1. Episode Breakdowns

**SEASON FIVE FAN FICTION**

**5X01: CELEBRATION**

In the season five premiere the New directions are assigned to sing a song celebrating their Regional win. Rachel starts a job with Santana and Kurt to keep her mind off "Funny Girl" until official news comes her way.

SONGS FEATURED IN EPISODE: **Feelin' Good** (Nina Simone), **Heart Attack** (Demi Lovato), **Daylight** (Matt & Kim), **Come On Eileen** (Dexy's Midnight Runners),and **On Top of the World** (Imagine Dragons)

SINGERS: _Artie Abrams_ (group number), _Wade "Unique" Adams_ (group number),_Blaine Anderson_ (duet; group number), _Rachel Berry_ (2 group numbers),_Tina Cohen-Chang_ (group number), _Sam Evans_ (duet; group number), _Kurt Hummel_ (2 group numbers), _Santana Lopez_ (2 group numbers), _Jake Puckerman_ (group number), _Marley Rose_ (solo; group number), _Kitty Wilde_ (solo; group number)

**5x02: WITH SOME HELP FROM MY FRIENDS**

Blaine travels to New York to propose to Kurt with the help of Rachel and Santana. Kitty continues to try to convince Ryder to rejoin the glee club. Sue Sylvester returns to McKinley and her first order of business is to get an inside ear on the glee club with the help of cheerleader Bree. **Guest Starring:**_Erinn Westbrook as "BREE"_

SONGS FEATURED IN THE EPISODE: **Pompeii** (Bastille), **Ho Hey** (The Lumineers), **Marchin' On** (OneRepublic), **Tiny Dancer** (Elton John),** All You Need Is Love** (The Beatles)

SINGERS: _Blaine Anderson_ (1 group number, 2 duets, and 1 solo), _Rachel Berry_ (1 group number and 1 duet), _Jake Puckerman_ (1 group number), _Santana Lopez _(1 group number and 1 duet), _Ryder Lynn_ (1 solo), _Marley Rose (1 group number),_ and Kitty Wilde (_1 group number_)

**THERE IS NO EPISODE FIVE, BECAUSE I DECIDED I CAN'T REWRITE SOMETHING AS AWESOME AS "THE QUARTERBACK", SO I'M MOVING RIGHT ONTO EPISODE FOUR:**

**5x04: ANTHEM**

Ryder rejoins the New Directions at the persuasion of Marley and Kitty. Will wants the New Directions to find an anthem for Nationals. Rachel finally hears back about "Funny Girl". A new girl starts at the diner and quickly catches the eye of Santana.

**Guest Starring:** _Erinn Westbrook as "BREE" and Demi Lovato as "DANI"_

SONGS FEATURED IN THE EPISODE: **American Girl** (Bonnie McKee), **Strip Me** (Natasha Bedingfield), **People Like Us **(Kelly Clarkson), **Can't Hold Us** (Mackelmaore and Ryan Lewis),** Burn** (Ellie Goulding), **Roar** (Katy Perry)

SINGERS: _Artie Abrams_ (group number), _Wade "Unique" Adams_ (group number), _Blaine Anderson_ (group number), _Rachel Berry_ (solo and group number), _Tina Cohen-Chang_ (solo and group number), _Sam Evans_ (group number), _Santana Lopez_ (duet and group number), _Ryder Lynn_ (group number), _Jake Puckerman_ (group number), _Marley Rose_ (duet and group number), _Kitty Wilde_ (duet and group number), and _Dani_ (duet and group number)

**5x05: AND THE TRUTH COMES OUT**

PLOT SYNOPSIS TBA** Guest Starring:** _Erinn Westbrook as "BREE", Demi Lovato as "DANI", Whoopi Goldberg as "CARMEN TIBEDAUX", and Adam Lambert as "ELLIOT GILBERT"_

SONGS FEATURED IN THE EPISODE: **Fame** (Irene Cara), **Show Me What I'm Looking For** (Carolina Liar), **Best Day of My Life** (American Authors), **Ain't No Other Man** (Christina Aguilera), **Closing Time** (Semisonic)

SINGERS: _Blaine_ _Anderson_ (solo),_ Rachel Berry_ (solo and group number), _Sam Evans_ (solo), _Kurt Hummel_ (group number), _Santana Lopez_ (group number), _Bree_ (solo), and _Dani_ (group number)

**5x06: OUR FUTURE**

PLOT SYNOPSIS TBA** Guest Starring:** _Erinn Westbrook as "BREE", Whoopi Goldberg as "CARMEN TIBEDAUX", and Tyra Banks as "BICHETTE"_

SONGS FEATURED IN THE EPISODE: **Movin' Out **& **Just the Way You Are** (Billy Joel), **Lights** (Ellie Goulding), **Wide Awake** (Katy Perry), **Brown Eyed Girl** (Van Morrison)

SINGERS: _Blaine Anderson (_solo, duet, and group number)_, Rachel Berry_ (group number), _Sam Evans_ (duet and group number), _Kurt Hummel_ (group number), _Santana Lopez_ (group number), _Marley Rose_ (solo), and _Kitty Wilde_ (solo)

**5x07: WILL YOU GO WITH ME?**

PLOT SYNOPSIS TBA

SONGS FEATURED IN THE EPISODE: **Grow Old With Me** (Tom Odell), **If You Want to Sing Out, Sing Out** (Cat Stevens), **Rhythm of Love** (Plain White T's), **If I Were A Boy** (Beyonce), and **Done **(The Band Perry)

SINGERS: _Wade "Unique" Adams _(solo), _Sam Evans_ (solo), _Ryder Lynn_ (solo), _Jake Puckerman_ (solo), and _Marley Rose_ (solo)

**5x08: A NIGHT YOU DON'T WANT TO FORGET (MIDSEASON FINALE)**

PLOT SYNOPSIS TBA **Guest Starring:** _Erinn Westbrook as "BREE"_

SONGS FEATURED IN THE EPISODE: **I Knew You Were Trouble **(Taylor Swift), **You Never Need Nobody** (The Lone Bellow), **Unwritten** (Natasha Bedingfield; slowed version), **Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not** (Thompson Square),** Let Her Go** (Passenger), and **The Other Side** (Jason Derulo)

SINGERS: _Tina Cohen-Chang_ (solo), _Sam Evans_ (solo), _Ryder Lynn_ (solo and duet), _Jake Puckerman_ (solo), _Marley Rose _(solo), _Kitty Wilde_ (duet)

**5x09: VERSUS (MIDSEASON PREMIERE)**

PLOT SYNOPSIS TBA** Guest Starring: **_Erinn Westbrook "BREE" and Adam Lambert as "ELLIOT GILBERT"_

SONGS FEATURED IN THE EPISODE: **Champagne Supernova** (Oasis), **Save Tonight** (Eagle-Eyed Cherry), **Hallelujah **(Jeff Buckley), **I'm the Greatest Star** (from the musical 'Funny Girl'), **One Song Glory** (from the musical 'Rent'), **Dance Apocalyptic** (Janelle Monae)

SINGERS: _Artie Abrams _(solo), _Blaine Anderson_ (solo), _Rachel Berry _(solo), _Elliot Gilbert _(solo), and _Bree_ (solo)


	2. 5x01: Celebration

**INT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – MORNING**

MARLEY ROSE walks into the high school, smiling. Her books are held close to her chest. She oozes happiness.

**Marley (VO):** Well, we did it. We won Regionals! I'm just happy we won after the mess that was Sectionals. People can blame Kitty all they want for what she did to me, but in the thick of it, it was me who decided to put the fingers down my throat, not her.

Marley is hugged by JAKE PUCKERMAN, who wraps his arm around her shoulders, pulls her into him, and kisses her on the lips.

**MARLEY (VO):** I'm happy; I have a boyfriend that I love, and who loves me; I have one of the bestest friends in the world; and I belong to the New Directions, people I can see myself talking to until I die.

Marley and Jake walk by RYDER LYNN, who watches them over his shoulder at his locker.

**MARLEY (VO):** Sure, one of my closest friends no longer belongs to the glee club, but that doesn't mean that I should just cut him off.

Marley and Jake walk into a classroom. Ryder turns around to face KITTY WILDE. She looks up to him, staring daggers into his eyes. Ryder jumps at the sight of her.

**KITTY:** Well good morning, shaved-sasquatch. What's on the agenda for the day? Oh wait, I know! Rejoining the glee club?

Ryder turns and walks away. He hopes that Kitty walks away, but she doesn't. She has to walk fast to keep up with him.

**KITTY:** You can't stop avoiding me, you now. Just because I'm a legal midget in Hawai'i, doesn't mean I can't keep up.

**RYDER:** Can you just leave me alone…please? I just want a New Direction-free day today.

**KITTY:** That why you were giving Marley your "love me, please" eyes, yet _again_ just now?

**RYDER:** I was just looking at her and Jake, that's all.

**KITTY:** Being all jealous.

**RYDER:** I'm not jealous, Jesus Christ! I was just looking at them. And besides, I'm completely down with chasing after Marley. She's turned me down like three times. Hell, I'm done with trying to find a relationship with anyone in general. Ever since that Katie thing.

**KITTY:** And the fact that you decided to turn me down and causing me to stuff my face with a five dollar foot long, causing me to look like a complete fat ass…

**RYDER:** Right, sorry about that.

**KITTY:** Over it.

Kitty goes to walk away. She turns back to face her former glee club comrade.

**KITTY:** You're gonna come back to us. I've talked to Artie and Tina; they say that no one quits for long. And I believe them. [PAUSE] Bye, Ryder.

Kitty disappears in a classroom door. Ryder sighs and enters a classroom.

CUT TO:

**EXT. NEW YORK SIDEWALK – SAME**

RACHEL BERRY, SANTANA LOPEZ, and KURT HUMMEL hurry out of a subway staircase and down the sidewalk. They seem late for something. The three are wearing red diner outfits.

**RACHEL:** Our first day, and we're already late.

**KURT:** Maybe if Santana would just put her hair in a ponytail, or a bun, instead of spending two hours straightening her weave, we would be on time.

Santana rolls her eyes.

**SANTANA:** Shut up, lady hips. I look flawless.

**RACHEL:** Yeah, well you looking flawless caused us to be late. Hopefully that grandpa of a manager doesn't fire people on the first day.

The three reach the "STARDUST" diner. They hurry inside.

**INT. STARDUST DINER – CONTINUOUS**

As soon as the three enter, a seventy year old man hurries to them from behind the counter.

**MANAGER:** Late, all of you! You're lucky the breakfast crowd hasn't come—

As if on cue, the doors fly open and dozens of people come flying in, quickly getting tables wherever they can.

**MANAGER:** What are you standing there for? There's a reason I hired you three! Get to it!

The three dissipate, all separating and going to separate tables. The manager walks over to the stereo system and puts in a CD.

**SANTANA:** What the hell is grandpa doing?

**KURT:** He's starting the music.

**SANTANA:** Excuse me?

Kurt speaks as he takes an order:

**KURT: **Haven't you heard of this place, Santana? It's a singing diner. You sing as you serve.

**SANTANA:** You've got to be kidding me. Rachel Berry, I hate you.

**RACHEL:** Relax, Santana, it's going to be fun.

The manager hits a button on the stereo, and the music begins.

**KURT**

Poor old Johnny Ray

Sounded sad upon the radio

But he moved a million hearts in mono

Our mothers cried

**RACHEL**

Sang along

Who'd blame them

You've grown, so grown

Now I must say more than ever

Too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye, aye

And we can sing just like our fathers

**SANTANA**

Come on Eileen

Oh, I swear what he means

At his moment you mean everything

**ALL THREE**

You wear that dress

My thoughts I confess

Verge on dirty

Oh, come on Eileen

**RACHEL**

These people round here

**KURT/SANTANA**

Wear beaten down eyes sunk

In smoke dried faces

They're resigned to what their fate is

**KURT (RACHEL/SANTANA)**

But not us (no not ever)

But not us (not ever)

**SANTANA**

Remember!

**RACHEL**

Too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye, aye

And you'll hum this turne forever

**SANTANA (KURT/RACHEL)**

Come on Eileen

Oh, I swear what he means

Aah, come on let's

Take off everything

That pretty red dress

Eileen (tell him yes)

Aah, come on let's

Aah, come on Eileen

**ALL THREE**

That pretty red dress

Eileen (tell him yes)

**KURT**

Aaah, come on let's

Aah, come on Eileen

**ALL THREE**

Come on Eileen, too-rye-aye

Come on Eileen, too-rye-aye

Now you're full grown

No you have shown

Oh, Eileen

**KURRT**

Say, come on Eileen

These things they are real and I know

How you feel

Now I must say more than ever

Things round here have changed

I say, too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye-aye

**SANTANA (KURT/RACHEL)**

Come on Eileen

Oh, I swear (what he means)

At this moment, you mean everything

**ALL THREE**

You in that dress, my thoughts I confess

Which are dirty

Aah, come on Eileen

**SANTANA (KURT/RACHEL)**

Come on Eileen

Oh, I swear (what he means)

At this moment, you mean everything

**ALL THREE**

You in that dress, my thoughts I confess

Which are dirty

Come on Eileen

The music finishes, and the three new waiters are met with applause; applause which causes all of them to grin and glance at each other.

CUT TO:

**INT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – CAFETERIA – LUNCH TIME**

Ryder sits at a lunch table all by himself. Kitty sits down right next to him.

**RYDER:** What are you doing?

**KITTY:** I'm sitting down for lunch, what does it look like I'm doing? [PAUSE] I want to apologize for attacking you earlier in the hallway.

Ryder smirks. He isn't used to hearing Kitty apologize.

**RYDER:** It's good.

**KITTY:** But I'm going to judge you once more.

**RYDER:** What now?

**KITTY:** _What _the hell is wrong with that mop on your head. You need a hair cut – ASAP.

Ryder snorts and begins laughing. Kitty does the same.

ACROSS THE CAFETERIA:

Marley and Jake watch Kitty and Ryder as they sit with the other glee club members.

**MARLEY:** Oh my god, they will make the cutest couple.

**JAKE:** I don't think Ryder is looking for anyone to date, Marl…

**MARLEY:** Just look at them, though.

TINA COHEN-CHANG butts in.

**TINA:** I saw them talking this morning. Kitty was trying to get him to rejoin the New Directions.

**JAKE:** He's not though.

**TINA:** That's why Kitty was trying to convince him to rejoin, duh.

Jake rolls his eyes.

CUT TO:

**INT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

Kitty exits the cafeteria and makes her way down the hallway. Marley runs up to her.

**MARLEY:** Hey!

Kitty rolls her eyes, but Marley doesn't notice.

**KITTY:** Hi.

**MARLEY:** So you and Ryder, huh?

**KITTY:** What on God's glorious creation of Earth, are you talking about?

**MARLEY:** You don't have to deny it, Kitty. We all saw you two flirting with each other during lunch. Honestly, I think you two are adorable.

**KITTY:** Great. Nice chat. Gotta go. See you in glee later.

Kitty hurries away.

**MARLEY:** Yeah…see you.

Marley walks off screen.

CUT TO:

**INT. STARDUST DINER – LATER**

Rachel puts a tray of dirty dishes on the window to the kitchen and sneaks a peek at her phone. No missed calls. Rachel sighs. Santana notices.

**SANTANA:** What's up with you, Berry?

**RACHEL:** I was hoping to hear something back from those "Funny Girl" producers, but no such luck.

**SANTANA:** It's only been, like, four days, right? I thought Broadway castings took a long time.

**RACHEL:** I guess they do. I think I'm buying into those television shows and believe that Broadway casts shows within hours of the audition.

**SANTANA:** This isn't that bomb of a show called "Smash", Rachel.

**RACHEL:** You're right. I gotta put that thought outta my mind until I actually hear something.

**SANTANA:** That's the spirit.

Santana hops up on the counter and starts eating a basket of fries.

**SANTANA:** Some guys just sat down at table five.

**RACHEL:** And? Isn't table five in your section?

**SANTANA:** Lunch break.

Santana smiles evily as Rachel rolls her eyes and walks over to table five.

CUT TO:

**INT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – CHOIR ROOM – AFTER SCHOOL**

The eight glee club members are sitting in chairs. WILL SCHUESTER writes "Celebration" on the board and turns to face the glee club.

**WILL:** Congratulations on the Regionals win! Three years in a row, and three years in a row that the New Directions go to NATIONALS!

The glee club cheers.

**WILL:** Despite the fact that we are now _four_ members short for Nationals, let's take this week off to celebrate! I want all of you guys to sing a song to celebrate your Regionals victory! And if I'm not mistaken, it appears that Marley has something prepared already.

Marley nods and walks down to join the choir director at the center of the choir room.

**MARLEY:** This song always makes me happy. It's a classic, it's been covered a few times, so I'm sure all of you have heard it at least once.

**WILL:** Take it away.

Will nods at the band as he sits down next to ARTIE ABRAMS. The band starts playing the music.

**MARLEY**

Birds flyin' high, you know I feel

Sun in the sky, you know how I feel

Breeze driftin' on by, you know how I feel

It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me

Yeah it's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me, oooh

And I'm feelin' good.

The glee club cheers and hollers as Marley continues, a smile on her face.

**MARLEY**

Fish in the sea, you know how I feel

River runnin' free, you know how I feel

Blossom on the tree, you know how I feel

It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me,

And I'm feelin' good

Dragonfly out in the sun, you know what I mean, don't you know,

Butterflies all havin' fun, you know what I mean.

Sleep in peace when day is done: that's what I mean,

And this old world is a new world and a bold for me…

Stars when you shine, you know how I feel

Scent of the pine, you know how I feel

Yeah, freedom is amine, and I know how I feel…

It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me

And I'm feelin'….good.

Marley finishes to the cheering glee club.

CUT TO:

**INT. STARDUST DINER – SAME**

Santana rushes up to Kurt and Rachel, who sit at the diner, enjoying milkshakes and burgers.

**SANTANA:** Man, do I love this job!

**KURT:** Someone has a change of heart in little over seven hours.

**SANTANA:** I scored like five girls' phone numbers. I guess girls dig a girl in uniform.

Rachel rolls her eyes.

**RACHEL:** Or maybe they gave you their phone numbers just to get you to stop talking to them.

Santana furrows her brow.

**SANTANA:** What's that supposed to mean.

**RACHEL:** You are not the best flirter in the world, Santana.

**SANTANA:** Excuse me, I dance circles around you when it comes to flirting, Rachel.

**KURT:** No, she's right. You think flirting is insulting someone until they agree to go out with you.

Santana rolls her eyes.

**SANTANA:** You guys suck.

Santana goes back to serving people as Kurt and Rachel laugh, clinking their milkshake glasses together.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – CHOIR ROOM – SAME**

BLAINE ANDERSON starts playing something on the piano. SAM EVANS is standing, ready for the song to start.

**BLAINE**

We cut the legs off of our pants

Threw our shoes into the ocean

Sit back and wave through the daylight

Sit back and wave through the daylight

**SAM**

Slip and slide on subway grates

These shows are poor mans ice skates

Fall though like change in the daylight

Fall through like change in the daylight

**BLAINE**

I miss yellow lines in my roads

Some color on monochrome

Maybe I'll paint them in myself

Maybe I'll paint them in myself

**SAM**

These sidewalks liquid then stone

Building walls on an old pay phone

It rings like all through the daylight

It rings like all through the daylight

**SAM/BLAINE**

And in the daylight we can hitchhike to Maine

I hope that someday I'll see without these frames

And in the daylight I don't pick up my phone

Because in the daylight anywhere feels like home

**SAM**

I have five clocks in my life

And only one has the time right

I'll just unplug it for today

I'll just unplug it for today

**BLAINE**

Open hydrant rolled down windows

This car might make a good old boat

And float down grand street in daylight

And float down grand street in daylight

**SAM**

And with just half of a sunburn

New yellow lines that I earned

Step back and here comes the night time

Step back and here comes the night time

**BLAINE/SAM**

And in the daylight we can hitchhike to Maine

I hope that someday I'll see without these frames

And in the daylight I don't pick up my phone

Because in the daylight anywhere feels like home

The two boys finish to polite-full claps as they high five and sit back down.

CUT TO:

**INT. LOFT – MORNING**

Rachel sits at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper. Kurt comes in, yawning.

**KURT:** Someone's up early.

**RACHEL:** I wanted to get the day going early.

**KURT:** What are you doing today?

**RACHEL:** I'm gonna stop by the Grand Royal Theater. It's where the "Funny Girl" revival is gonna be.

**KURT:** Why would you do that to yourself, Rachel? What if the person's name who is playing Fanny isn't yours? What if it's Sutton Foster, or that other girl you said was still on the shortlist?

**RACHEL:** I just wanna do this for me. I just wanna see where I could be spending my nights for the next months, you know? Just seeing it will be enough for me.

**KURT:** Just prepare yourself, okay? Prepare yourself to see your name on that big sign, and prepare yourself to not see your name on that big sign, as well.

**RACHEL:** Of course.

**KURT:** Alright, I gotta get going. Santana just texted me to say that the girl she went home with went Kathy Bates, "Misery style on her, and that she's stuck in the girls apartment.

**RACHEL:** Text me when she's okay, alright?

**KURT:** As always.

Kurt throws on a light sweater, pecks Rachel on the cheek and hurries out of the door.

CUT TO:

**EXT. BROADWAY STREET – LATER**

Rachel makes her way down the street. She's keeping herself calm the best she can.

**RACHEL (VO): **You are ready for this, Rachel Berry. Who cares if you've only been in New York for a few months. In a few months, you've broken up with the one person you loved, started dating a gigolo, had a pregnancy scare, and was the victim of a New York version of Sue Sylvester. You grew, matured. You're ready to take you're rightful place on Broadway. Let's just hope that they are ready for you.

Rachel reaches the theater and looks up. To her dismay, the only sign is "FUTURE HOME OF THE 'FUNNY GIRL' REVIVAL! COMING FALL 2013!' Her look of dismay turns to a look of hope. She hasn't been turned down, has she?

CUT TO:

**INT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – AFTERNOON**

Kitty is at her locker. It's the end of the day. Ryder walks up to her.

**RYDER:** Hey.

**KITTY:** Oh, hey.

**RYDER:** Off to glee practice?

**KITTY:** Yup. Gotta keep my afternoons busy, you know? Oh wait…

Kitty smirks at her joke as Ryder just rolls his eyes.

**RYDER:** Well have fun. Text you later?

**KITTY:** Yeah. Sure.

**RYDER:** See you, Kitty.

**KITTY: **Yup.

Ryder walks away down the hallway. Kitty shuts her locker and slams her forehead against the locker door. She groans.

**KITTY:** Nice, real smooth, Kitty.

Music begins to start, the other students don't notice, though.

**KITTY**

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

**INT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY**

Kitty is leaning against the lockers, surrounded by guys. Ryder walks by, her smile disappears as he walks down the hallway.

**KITTY**

Never put my love out on the line

Never said "yes" to the right guy

Never had trouble getting what I want

But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

**EXT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – OUTDOOR BASKETBALL COURTS**

Kitty watches from the open doorway as Ryder plays basketball with other guys. He runs up and down the court, dribbling and shooting.

**KITTY**

When I don't care

I can play 'em like a Ken doll

Won't wash my hair

Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

**INT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – CHOIR ROOM**

Kitty sings in front of the glee club.

**KITTY**

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear high heels

Yes, you make me so nervous

And I just can't hold your hand

**INT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – AUDITORIUM **

Kitty stands as a light show (a la the "Lights" by Ellie Goulding music video) goes on behind her. The colors are purple, pink, and red.

**KITTY**

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm…

**INT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY**

Kitty is back at her locker, watching Ryder walks further and further down the hallway.

**KITTY**

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack [3x]

**EXT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – OUTDOOR BASKETBALL COURTS**

Kitty is back watching Ryder play basketball.

**KITTY**

Never break a swear for the other guys

When you come around I get paralyzed

And every time I try to be myself

It comes out wrong like a cry for help

**INT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – CHOIR ROOM**

She's back performing in front of the glee club

**KITTY**

It's just not fair

Pain's more trouble than love is worth

I gasp for air

It feels so good, but you know it hurts

**INT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – AUDITORIUM**

She's back on stage, in front of the light show.

**KITTY**

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear perfume

For you make me so nervous

And I just can't hold your hand

**INT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – CAFETERIA**

The two sit together as they eat lunch. Ryder is making goofy faces, making Kitty laugh.

**KITTY (VO)**

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm…

**INT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – CHOIR ROOM**

**KITTY**

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack [3x]

**INT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – AUDITORIUM**

**KITTY**

The feelings are lost in my lungs

They're burning, I'd rather be numb

Yeah, there's no one else to blame

So scared I take off in a run

I'm flying to close to the sun

And I burst into flames

**INT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – CLASSROOM **

Kitty sits across from Ryder. They work on some history project together. They occasionally brush hands. The two blush.

**KITTY (VO)**

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm…

**INT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – CHOIR ROOM/AUDITORIUM **[it alternates]

**KITTY**

Puttin' up my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack [5x]

**INT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – CHOIR ROOM**

Kitty finishes singing. Marley gives her a knowing grin as Kitty rolls her eyes at Marley and sits down.

CUT TO:

**INT. STARDUST DINER – MORNING**

Rachel sits at the counter. Kurt is wiping down. Santana walks up from serving a table. Santana pockets her tips.

**KURT:** Everything alright?

**RACHEL:** Of course.

**SANTANA:** Then why do you look like someone just kicked your puppy?

**RACHEL:** I'm just kind of disheartened about hearing nothing about my callback. I mean, I think I did great, but not hearing anything is kind of making me doubt myself.

**KURT:** Look, Rachel, you're on top of the world right now. You're a freshman at NYADA, which is a huge accomplishment, and you also are one of the top three actresses considered for the "Funny Girl" revival, and you're up against a Tony winner and Meryl Streep's daughter.

**SANTANA:** We're trying to get her out of the depression, Lady Hummel, not get her further into it.

Kurt rolls his eyes.

**KURT:** What I'm trying to say, is, that you shouldn't give up yet. If you don't get it, you don't get it. You have to pick yourself up and move on. But you can't forget you're on top of the world right now.

CUT TO:

**INT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – SAME**

Blaine and Sam are walking down the hallway.

**BLAINE:** Even though I'm not with Kurt, I'm actually really happy and that we're going to Nationals again.

**SAM:** Are you still going to propose to him?

**BLAINE:** I mean, I chickened out after Mr. Schuester's wedding, so I don't even know.

**SAM:** Well, you better decide quickly because if you wait to long, you're gonna regret it.

The two boys walk off screen.

CUT TO:

**INT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – AUDITORIUM – LATER**

ARTIE ABRAMSis sitting on the stage, alone. Will is sitting in the seats.

**ARTIE**

If you love somebody

Better tell them while they're 'cause

They just may run away from you

BEGIN SCENE ALTERATION WITH:** INT. STARDUST DINER – SAME**

The three are serving as they sing.

**KURT**

You'll never know quite when, well

Then again it just depends on

How long of time is left for you

**SANTANA**

I've had the highest mountains

I've had the deepest rivers

You can have it all but life keeps moving

Sam walks on stage, joining Artie.

**SAM**

I take it in but don't look down

The other New Directions run on stage from the wings, joining Artie and Sam.

**NEW DIRECTIONS**

'Cause I'm on top o the world, 'ay

I'm on top of the world, 'ay

Waiting on this for a while now

Paying my dues to the dirt

**BLAINE**

I've been waiting to smile, 'ay

Been holding it in for a while, 'ay

Take you with me if I can

Been dreaming of this since a child

I'm on top of the world.

Kitty squints at someone high up in the auditorium, near the doors. It's RYDER.

**KITTY**

I've tried to cut these corners

Try to take the easy way out

I kept on falling short of something

**RACHEL**

I coulda gave up then but

Then again I couldn't have 'cause

I've traveled all this way for something

**SAM**

I take it in but don't look down

**KURT/SANTANA/RACHEL**

'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay

I'm on top of the world, 'ay

Waiting on this for a while now

**JAKE**

Paying my dues to the dirt

I've been waiting to smile, 'ay

Been holding it in for a while, 'ay

**MARLEY**

Take you with me if I can

Been dreaming of this since a child

I'm on top of the world

**GIRLS (OHIO AND NEW YORK)**

Ooooo… OoooAhhhhhOoooAhhhhh[2x]

**ALL**

'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay

I'm on top of the world, 'ay

Waiting on this for a while now

Paying my dues to the dirt

I've been waiting to smile, 'ay

Been holding it in for a while, 'ay

Take you with me if I can

Been dreaming of this since a child

**TINA/RACHEL**

And I know it's hard when you're falling down

And it's a long way up when you hit the ground

Get up now, get up, get up now.

**UNIQUE/MARLEY**

And I know it's hard when you're falling down

And it's a long way up when you hit the ground

Get up now, get up, get up now.

**RACHEL/NEW DIRECTIONS**

'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay

I'm on top of the world, 'ay

Waiting on this for a while now

Paying my dues to the dirt

I've been waiting to smile, 'ay

Been holding it in for a while, 'ay

Take you with me if I can

Been dreaming of this since a child

I'm on top of the world.

**INT. STARDUST DINER – SAME**

Kurt, Rachel, and Santana all hug.


	3. 5x02: With Some Help From My Friends

**INT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – AFTERNOON**

BLAINE ANDERSON comes walking down the hallway. He spots TINA COHEN-CHANG and SAM EVANS talking to each other at their lockers. He walks up to them.

**BLAINE:** Hey, guys.

**TINA:** Hi.

**SAM:** Hey, dude.

**BLAINE:** So, I need you two to help me with some stuff for tomorrow.

**TINA:** Like what?

**BLAINE:** Pick up my homework and stuff.

**TINA:** Why do you need us to do that?

**BLAINE:** I'm going to New York. I'm proposing to Kurt. I already talked to Rachel and Santana; they said they're gonna help out with the proposal.

**SAM:** Dude, that's great! Of course we'll help you. I'll get your homework and Tina will get it to you somehow.

**TINA:** When are you getting back?

**BLAINE:** Not until Sunday night.

**TINA:** I'll just do it for you. You're handwriting isn't too hard to mimic.

Blaine smiles.

**BLAINE:** Thanks guys, this really means a lot.

**SAM:** Just tell us what he says, alright?

**BLAINE:** As always.

Blaine hugs Tina. Sam and Blaine then hug.

CUT TO:

**INT. THE LOFT – SAME**

RACHEL BERRY hurries into the kitchen. SANTANA LOPEZ is reading a magazine on the couch.

**RACHEL:** Alright, so Blaine is gonna get here tonight around eight, I think he told me. We need to make sure Kurt doesn't see him until tomorrow, alright?

**SANTANA:** Remind me again why we're helping racially ambiguous Clark Kent propose to Lady Hummel…?

Rachel rolls her eyes. She puts her hair up in a ponytail.

**RACHEL:** Because Kurt is one of our closest friends and Blaine is in love with him.

**SANTANA:** They aren't even together. Don't you think it's a little creepy that Blaine is proposing to him? I mean, Blaine cheated on Kurt a few months ago. The last time they spoke was when Kurt and I were at McKinley because of Regionals.

**RACHEL:** Alright, I know it's a little weird, but we have to at least help in whatever way we can, alright? Get dressed, we have to get to work in an hour.

Santana sighs as she gets up from her comfortable position on the couch. She grabs her clean diner uniform and walks into the bathroom.

CUT TO:

**INT. TRAIN STATION – LATER**

Blaine is standing on the platform with a small suitcase in his hands. He can't wait to get to New York; he taps his foot impatiently on the ground.

Further down the platform, a street performer starts playing music. Blaine quickly realizes what song the street performer is playing and starts to sing:

**BLAINE**

And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't wanna go home right now

The train comes. People exit the train, as Blaine waits to get on. The conductor steps out. A line forms to hand him their ticket. Blaine gets in line.

**BLAINE**

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

When sooner or later it's over

I just don't wanna miss you tonight

**INT. TRAIN – CONTINUOUS**

Blaine makes his way through the train as he continues to sing:

**BLAINE**

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

Blaine finds a seat and sits down.

**BLAINE**

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive

The train lurches forward and pulls away from the station. Blaine grins to himself. He pulls the black box out of his pocket and sets it on his lap. He stares at it.

**BLAINE**

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I odn't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

**INT. SUBWAY STATION – EVENING**

Blaine's train pulls into the New York subway station. He gets out and is immediately met by a huge mass of people who just want to get home.

**BLAINE**

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

**EXT. NEW YORK CITY SIDEWALK **

Blaine climbs the steps and starts making his way down the sidewalk.

**BLAINE**

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

**INT. APARTMENT BUILDING – HALLWAY **

Blaine makes his way down the hallway to Rachel's, Kurt's, and Santana's loft.

**BLAINE**

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

Blaine takes a deep breath after the music fades out. He knocks on the door. Seconds later, Rachel pulls open the door.

**RACHEL: **What the hell are you thinking? You're lucky that Kurt is in the shower, or else this whole thing would have gone to dust.

**INT. LOFT – CONTINUOUS**

Blaine steps inside as Rachel shuts the door as silently as humanely possible behind him.

**RACHEL:** Alright, so Kurt and I have work tomorrow morning. Santana doesn't work until the afternoon shift, so she'll bring you to work with her. Got it?

**SANTANA:** You better nod, hard hat, Rachel's been like this for the past two days.

**BLAINE:** [nodding] I understand. Thank you two so much for helping me. It really means a lot.

**SANTANA:** Let's just hope he forgives you for forking another guy.

**RACHEL:** _Santana. _[turning back to Blaine] Go to my room. Stuff your suitcase underneath my bed. Don't come out until later. We can't let Kurt see you.

Blaine nods as he quickly hurries into Rachel's bedroom, pulling the curtain all the way shut behind him.

KURT HUMMEL steps out of the bathroom.

**KURT:** Who are you two talking to?

**SANTANA:** What are you talking about?

**RACHEL:** We weren't talking to anybody.

**KURT:** Oh…it sounded like you were talking to Blaine, that's all.

**SANTANA:** Nope.

**KURT:** Alright, well I'm hitting the hay sack. I'm beat. Rachel, make sure to wake me up for work tomorrow.

**RACHEL:** I always do.

Kurt enters his bedroom as Rachel and Santana look over at each other, hopeful that Kurt bought their cover story.

CUT TO:

**INT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – MORNING**

RYDER LYNN makes his way down the hallway. He passes the open door to the choir room. He looks around. No one in glee is around. He enters.

**INT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – CHOIR ROOM**

Ryder shuts the door behind him. He sees that Mr. Schuester isn't in his office. Ryder makes his way over to the drums. He picks up the drum sticks.

Ryder begins to play the drums.

**RYDER**

I was left to my own devices

Many days fell away with nothing to show

And the walls kept tumbling down

In the city that we love

Grey clouds roll over the hills

Bringing darkness from above

But if you close your eyes

Does it almost feel like

Nothing changed at all?

Ryder closes his eyes. He opens them again to be IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE NEW DIRECTIONS, playing the drums. KITTY WILDE smiles at him from the seats.

Ryder plays in front of the whole glee club.

**RYDER**

And if you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like

You've been here before

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

We were caught up and lost in all of our vices

In your pose as the dust settled around us

And the walls kept tumbling down

In the city that we love

Grey clouds rolls over the hills

Bringing down the darkness from above

But if you close your eyes

Does it almost feel like

Nothing has changed at all?

Ryder closes his eyes and opens them again. He's all alone again.

**RYDER**

And if you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like

You've been here before?

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

If you close your eyes.

Ryder's back infront of the glee club.

**NEW DIRECTIONS**

Eh-eh-o eh-o [8x]

**RYDER**

Oh where do we begin?

The rubble or our sins?

Oh oh where do we begin?

The rubble or our sins?

And the walls kept tumbling down

In the city that we love

Grey clouds roll over the hills

Bringing darkness above

But if you close your eyes

Does it almost feel like

Nothing changed at all?

And if you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like

You've been here before?

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?

He's all alone again.

**NEW DIRECTIONS (V.O.)**

Eh-eh-o eh-oh [8x]

Ryder gets up and silently leaves. He doesn't notice KITTY standing in the doorway. She witnessed him singing and playing.

CUT TO:

**INT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – LIBRARY – LATER**

Kitty hurries up to MARLEY ROSE and JAKE PUCKERMAN who are studying together.

**KITTY:** Ryder wants to rejoin the New Directions.

**JAKE:** You're kidding.

**MARLEY:** How do you know?

**KITTY:** I just saw him singing and playing the drums in the choir room.

**JAKE:** He was just singing a song, Kitty. That doesn't mean anything.

**KITTY:** Look, I know Ryder a little better than both of you, so I think I know he wants to rejoin the glee club.

**JAKE:** How do you know Ryder more than Marley or I?

**KITTY:** I just do. Now, if you want Ryder back in the glee club, get the other New Directions in the courtyard at lunch today. Make sure all of them are there, except Blaine who's off proposing to that twig of a boyfriend.

Kitty turns around and hurries off.

**JAKE:** She definitely is crushing on Ryder.

**MARLEY:** What did I tell you?

The couple goes back to studying.

CUT TO:

**INT. LOFT – RACHEL'S BEDROOM – LATER**

Santana enters. She wakes up a sleeping Blaine on the floor. He groans.

**SANTANA:** Get up. We need to get to the diner soon.

**BLAINE:** Alright, alright.

**INT. LOFT – KITCHEN – MINUTES LATER**

Santana, all dressed for work, sits at the kitchen table. Blaine enters. He tightens his bow tie.

**SANTANA:** Okay, hell to the no, I am not walking the streets of New York with you wearing a jacket brighter than an orange high ligther.

**BLAINE:** All of my clothes are this bright.

**SANTANA:** Is that some sort of joke?

**BLAINE:** Can we just leave, please?

**SANTANA:** Fine, let's go.

The to leave the loft.

**EXT. NEW YORK CITY SIDEWALK – LATER**

Santana and Blaine make their way down the sidewalk.

**SANTANA:** Any idea what song you are gonna sing him?

**BLAINE:** Nope. Not one.

**SANTANA:** You have to do something classic. Not something from this decade. So no "Teenage Dream" got it?

**BLAINE:** I wasn't planning on singing that to him, Santana.

**SANTANA:** Good.

**INT. STARDUST DINER – CONTINUOUS**

The two enter. Kurt is too busy serving customers. Blaine's eyes light up at the sight of Kurt.

**SANTANA:** I know the perfect song for you to sing.

Santana walks over to the jukebox and starts playing a song.

**SANTANA**

Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band

Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry the music man

Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand

And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand

The other servers, including Rachel and Kurt, start dancing to Santana's singing. Santana pushes Blaine into a booth before Kurt can spot him.

**SANTANA**

Jesus freaks out in the street

Handing tickets out for God

Turning back she just laughs

The boulevard is not that bad

Santana notices a blonde waitress she hasn't seen before. The two share eye contact as Santana continues to sing.

**SANTANA**

Piano man makes his stand

In the auditorium

Looking on she sings the songs

The words she knows the tune she hums

Blaine stands, revealing himself to Kurt who looks stunned.

**BLAINE**

But oh how it feels so real

Lying here with no one near

Only you and I you can hear me

When I say softly slowly

**SANTANA/BLAINE**

Hold me closer tiny dancer

Count the headlights on the highway

Lay me down in sheets of linen

You had a busy day today

Kurt runs to Blaine. The two hug.

**BLAINE**

Hold me closer tiny dancer

Count the headlights on the highway

Lay me down in sheets of linen

You had a busy day today

The two pull away.

**BLAINE/SANTANA**

Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band

Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man

Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand

And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand

**SANTANA**

But oh how it feels so real

Lying here with no one near

Only you and you can hear me

When I say softly slowly

**BLAINE/SANTANA**

Hold me closer tiny dancer

Count the headlights on the highway

Lay me down in the sheets of linen

You had a busy day today

**SANTANA/BLAINE**

Hold me closer tiny dancer

Count the headlights on the highway

Lay me down in sheets of linen

You had a busy day today

The music finishes and Kurt hugs Blaine once more. The customers clap at the perfomance.

**KURT:** Blaine ,what are you doing here?

**BLAINE:** I thought I would come for a visit.

The two hug.

Santana makes her way to the blonde waitress.

**SANTANA:** You're new here, aren't you?

The blonde nods. She sticks out her hand.

**BLONDE:** My name is Dani.

Santana shakes DANI's hand.

**Santana:** Nice to meet you, Dani.

CUT TO:

**INT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – CAFETERIA – SAME**

Kitty walks up to the sitting Ryder. She taps him on the shoulder.

**RYDER:** Oh, hey.

**KITTY:** Get up. Come with me.

**RYDER:** Where are we going?

**KITTY:** Get up and I'll show you.

Ryder sighs and gets up. Kitty takes him by the arm and leads him out of the cafeteria.

**EXT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – COURTYARD **

The New Directions are sitting on the steps, waiting for Kitty to bring out Ryder. Ryder steps out with Kitty. He notices them insantly.

**RYDER:** What's this?

**KITTY:** Just sit back and enjoy. Got it?

She nods at the band who are set up to the side. They start playing music.

**JAKE**

For those days we felt like a mistake

Those times when loves what you hate,

Somehow,

We keep marching on.

**MARLEY**

For those nights when I couldn't be there,

I've made it harder to know that you know

That somehow,

We'll keep moving on.

**KITTY (NEW DIRECTIONS)**

There's so many wars that we fought,

There's so many things that we're not,

But with what we have,

I promise you that,

We're marching on,

(We're marching on)

(We're marching on)

**JAKE/KITTY (MARLEY)**

For all of the plans we've made,

There isn't a flag I'd wave

Don't care if we bend,

I'd sink us to swim,

We're marching on

(We're marching on)

(We're marching on)

**MARLEY**

For those doubts that swirl all around us

For those lives that tear at the seams,

We know,

We're not what we've seen

**JAKE**

For this dance we'll move with each other.

There ain't no other step than one foot,

Right in front of the other.

**KITTY (NEW DIRECTIONS)**

There's so many wars we fought,

There's so many things we're not,

But with what we've have,

I promise you that,

We're marching on,

(We're marching on)

(We're marching on).

**MARLEY/KITTY (JAKE)**

For all of those plans we've made,

There isn't a flag I'd wave,

Don't care if we bend,

I'd sink us to swim,

We're marching on,

(We're marching on)

We're marching on).

**NEW DIRECTIONS**

Right, right, right, right left right

Right, right, right, right left right

Right, right

We're marching on.

**MARLEY**

We'll have the days we break,

And we'll have the scars to prove it,

We'll have the bonds that we save,

But we'll have the heart not lose it

**JAKE**

For all of the times we've stopped,

For all of the things I'm not

**KITTY**

We put one foot in front of the other,

We move like we aint' go no other,

We got when we go,

We're marching on.

**JAKE (KITTY & MARLEY)**

There's so many wars we fought,

There's so many things we're not,

But with what we have,

I promise you that,

We're marching on

(We're marching on)

(We're marching on)

**KITTY/NEW DIRECTIONS**

Right, right, right, right left right

Right, right, right, left, right,

Right, right,

We're marching on.

**KITTY/JAKE/MARLEY**

Right, right, right, right left right

Right, right, right, left, right

Right, right,

We're marching on.

The glee club finishes and Ryder is smiling. He claps as Jake, Marley, and Kitty walk up to him.

**RYDER:** That was pretty awesome guys, not gonna lie.

**JAKE:** Kitty tells us you want to rejoin the New Directions.

**KITTY:** I saw you singing in the choir room this morning. I was standing at the door when you left. You walked right past me, didn't even say a word.

Ryder furrows his brow.

**RYDER:** I don't want to rejoin the New Directions, though. Even if I do, not right now. I need to figure some things out first, then I'll think about rejoining. But as of right now, it's a solid 'no' from me.

Ryder gets up and walks away.

**MARLEY:** Well that was a giant waste of time.

**KITTY:** I don't think so.

**JAKE:** Well I do. C'mon, Marley, we're gonna be late for History class.

Jake wraps an arm around Marley's shoulders and they walk back into the school. Kitty sighs and walks back inside.

CUT TO:

**INT. STARDUST DINER – LATER**

Rachel hurries up to Blaine, who is sitting at the counter, enjoying a strawberry milkshake.

**RACHEL:** Alright, so Santana told me you had some troubles choosing what song you were gonna sing Kurt when you asked him.

**BLAINE:** Can you say that a little quieter, please? I don't want him to know about me proposing.

**RACHEL:** Right, sorry. Anyways, I think I have the perfect song for you to sing to him. It's a classic, like "Tiny Dancer", but this song is more about you're love for the person you're singing with.

**BLAINE:** Alright, what song is it?

As if on cue, music from the jukebox starts playing music. Rachel grins as Blaine immediately recognizes the song that is being played.

**RACHEL/BLAINE**

Love, love, love

Love, love, love

Love, love, love

**BLAINE**

There's nothing you can do that can't be done

Nothing you can sing that can't be sung

Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game

It's easy

**RACHEL**

Nothing you can make that can't be made

No one you can save that can't be saved

Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time

It's easy

**BLAINE/RACHEL**

All you need is love

All you need is love

All you need is love, love

Love is all you need

**RACHEL**

Love, love, love

Love, love, love

Love, love, love

**BLAINE**

All you need is love

All you need is love

All you need is love, love

Love is all you need

**RACHEL**

Nothing you can know that isn't known

Nothing you can see that isn't shown

Nowehre you can be that isn't where you're meant to be

It's easy

**BLAINE**

All you need is love

All you need is love, love

Love is all you need

**BLAINE (RACHEL)**

All you need is love (All together, now!)

All you need is love (Everybody!)

All you need is love, love

Love is all you need

Love is all you need (Love is all you need!)

Love is all you need (Love is all you need!)

Love is all you need (Love is all you need!)

Love is all you need (Love is all you need!)

Love is all you need (Love is all you need!)

Love is all you need (Love is all you need!)

Love is all you need (Love is all you need!)

Love is all you need (Love is all you need!)

Love is all you need (Love is all you need!)

Love is all you need (Love is all you need!)

Love is all you need (Love is all you need!)

Yee-hai! (Love is all you need)

Love is all you need (Love is all you need)

**RACHEL (BLAINE)**

Yesterday (Love is all you need)

Love is all you need (Love is all you need)

Love is all you need (Love is all you need)

Love is all you need (Love is all you need)

Oh yeah! (Love is all you need)

He loves you, yeah yeah yeah (Love is all you need)

He loves you, yeah yeah yeah (Love is all you need)

Everyone in the diner, patrons and employees alike, abrupt into applause as the two finish the song.

**BLAINE:** I think I know exactly what I'm gonna do.

**RACHEL:** Really!?

**BLAINE:** Just make sure Kurt hangs out after work, alright? I need to do somethings to the loft.

Rachel nods and Blaine gets up from his seat and hurries out of the diner.

On the other side of the diner, Santana walks up to Dani.

**SANTANA:** Hey.

**DANI:** Oh, hi.

**SANTANA:** So I was wondering…would you like to get coffee tomorrow morning? I saw that you and I are going to be working together, so I thought 'oh, might as well'. So, what'd you say?

**DANI:** I would love to. But, Santana, you do realize that I'm not into you like you are into me, right?

Santana is taken aback. She doesn't know what to do or say. Dani suddenly starts to laugh.

**DANI:** I'm just playing with you. I would love to get coffee with you tomorrow. There's that café right across the street that is killing us when it comes to the morning rush hour, what'd you say to contributing to our rival's success?

Santana grins.

**SANTANA:** See you at six.

Santana winks at Dani and walks over to Rachel, who saw the whole conversation go down.

**RACHEL:** Do my eyes deceive, or does it look like Santana Lopez is nervous over a girl.

**SANTANA:** Shut up, Berry. Is she looking?

Rachel leans around Santana to see Dani bending over, helping an elderly lady picking out something to order.

**RACHEL: **You're in the clear.

Santana lets out a sigh of relief and starts fanning her breasts.

**SANTANA: **Sorry, but I'm getting those nervous panicky sweats under my boobs.

Rachel snorts and wipes down the counter.

**RACHEL:** Oh, by the way, Blaine needs our help with the proposal. We need to get back to the loft ASAP, as soon as we get off of work.

**SANTANA:** What is Filipino Ken doing?

**RACHEL:** Singing, obviously; it's Blaine. He texted you what song he's doing.

CUT TO:

**INT. LOFT – HOURS LATER**

Kurt opens and shuts the door after he enters. He looks exhausted.

**KURT:** Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, I cannot believe you ran off like that after we got off work. I thought we were hitting up Star—

Kurt catches himself. Before him, candles are lit everywhere on the loft; covering every inch in yellow light, making an aisle leading to Blaine, who stands in the center. Rachel and Santana are smiling behind Blaine. Music begins.

**RACHEL & SANTANA**

Ho!

Hey!

Ho!

Hey!

**BLAINE (RACHEL & SANTANA)**

(Ho!) I've been trying to do it right

(Hey!) I've been living a lonely life

(Ho!) I've been sleeping here instead

(Hey!) I've sleeping in my bed,

(Ho!) Sleeping in my bed

(Hey!)

(Ho!)

(Ho!) So show my family

(Hey!) All the blood that I would bleed

(Ho!) I don't know where I belong

(Hey!) I don't know where I went wrong

(Ho!) But I can write a song

(Hey!)

**BLAINE/RACHEL/SANTANA**

1, 2, 3

I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart

I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart

**RACHEL/SANTANA**

Ho!

Hey!

Ho!

Hey!

**BLAINE (RACHEL/SANTANA)**

(Ho!) I don't think you're right for him

(Hey!) Look at what it might have been if you

(Ho!) Took a bus to China Town

(Hey!) I'd be standing on Canal

(Ho!) and Bowery.

(Hey!)

(Ho!) and he'd be standing next to me.

(Hey!)

**BLAINE/RACHEL/SANTANA**

1, 2, 3

I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart

I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart

**RACHEL/SANTANA**

Ho!

Hey!

Ho!

**BLAINE**

The last one!

**BLAINE/RACHEL/SANTANA**

Hey!

The music finishes and Blaine sinks down to one knee. He pulls out the ring box and opens it. Kurt gasps, clutching his chest. Rachel and Santana hold each other, squealing like pre-teens at an One Direction concert.

**BLAINE: **Kurt Hummel, ever since I laid eyes on you that day you came to visit Dalton, I knew you were special. I took your hand and we ran down the hallway, and holding a stranger's hand is something I never do. Then you transferred and my life changed forever. I realized that you couldn't be friend, only my boyfriend. I'm sorry I cheated on you, you know I am. I want to make things right with you. I love you Kurt, and I know you love me. So, Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?

Kurt begins to cry.

**KURT:** This is why you came here, isn't it?

Blaine nods guiltily.

**KURT: **I should've known.

Blaine shifts uncomfortably.

**KURT:** Yes, I will marry you.

Rachel and Santana scream as Blaine gets up from his knee and walks over to Kurt, pulling him for a big kiss.

The two pull apart and Blaine slides the ring on Kurt's finger. The two kiss again.


End file.
